


Wings

by Lemon_t3a_cakes



Series: Rainbow City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_t3a_cakes/pseuds/Lemon_t3a_cakes
Series: Rainbow City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179974
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Bright white lights reflected off of the wet stone roads winding through the blinding city. Creatures lurked through the dark alleys and neon lights shone through shop windows. Heavy rain poured down from the dark-brown sky above and people hurried through the quiet streets.  
In one shop, a run-down restaurant, to be exact, sat a tall man. He wore a dark green turtleneck and slouched over an empty bowl. The brunette man rested his chin on his right hand while his left clutched onto a half-empty beer bottle. On his stained turtleneck was an emblem, one of seven colors.  
The bell rang on the tiny shop as a small man entered the empty room. He had pale white skin and two horns coming out from his head. The l man brushed off his damp coat and stepped towards the table which the disheveled figure sat at.  
“M- Mister Beaumont- I-if I am correct,” He stuttered, pulling up a chair beside the man. The tired figure’s eyes darted up to the man, and he nodded. “Very good then!” The short man pulled up his briefcase onto the table. “I’m g-glad to inf-inform you that you have been accepted into the GRT training academy! You are a h-hard man to reach, Mister Beaumont,” He snickered. The figure looked away from the short man.  
“Is that all?” He said in a light voice. The short man looked back, flustered.  
“N-no! N-not by a-any means, Mister Beaumont!” He nudged up the golden glasses which sat on his long, white nose. “I-I am also h-here to tell you to p-p-pack your bags! Y-you are being r-r-relocated to Rainbow Tower for t-the year ahead,” He smiled. “I-I’d be pleased to show you the w-way no-”  
“I know the way. Down the street, to the right… then two lefts… down the street for a couple of blocks and you’re there,” The strange man sighed, taking a chug of his almost empty bottle.  
“O-oh- You are a s-smart one, M-mister B-beaumont! B-but best I take t-this aw-away from you,” The man said awkwardly, grabbing the half-full bottle from his associate.  
“What's your name… if i may ask?” The drunk man asked woozily. The small man adjusting his tie.  
“I-I am W-Will. O-or just M-Mr Jordan, t-to you,” He held his head up high. “M-my y-younger s-sibling will be working v-very close with you during y-your trial!” The other man pushed away from the old table.  
“Very well! Mr Jordan it's been a pleasure meeting you but i must be on my way!” The tall man smiled drunkenly, his black wings falling down behind him. Mr Jordan smiled weakly and stood up.  
“M-might I es-escort you home, M-mister Beaumont?” He asked kindly. The man shot him back a dirty look.  
“Now now… Mr Jordan!! Might I remind you that both interclass and same-sex relations is quite illegal..?” He smirked, grabbing his bottle from Mr Jordan. The small man blushed and stepped back.  
“Y-yes Mister Beaumont I-I-I am aware of that!!” He spat back. He adjusted his tie and strolled out of the small store into the pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright white lights of the surrounding city shone through the black blinds which messily fell over his small windows. The floor of his one-room-apartment was stained beyond repair and a half-full bucket of water sat in his kitchen, catching the drops of water which fell from a leak in the ceiling. A dead houseplant sat on his thin windowsill, standing in front of the long and thin rectangular window over his sink, just big enough for him to peek through. Piles of messy clothes covered the sticky carpet.  
Capoleon Latency Beaumont stood up from his dirty green couch and headed towards the thick concrete door of his room. A loud knocking filled the miniature room. He swung it open with a snarl.  
“Who are you and what do you want!?” He hissed at the small man in front of him. His faced tensed even more. “Oh. Mr Jordan. What brings you… to my house?” He leaned into the hall, looking both ways beside the small man.  
“U-um j-just a f-follow up on our l-last conversation! I-in the r-restaurant! Y-you though I was ga-” Capoleon held up his gloved hand.  
“I… remember,” He said, placing a hand on his head. A sharp pain ran through his brain.  
“Haha… a-a bit of a h-headache I s-see,” Mr Jordan squeezed through the thin doorframe and made his way into the tiny one room apartment. Capoleon sighed and stepped away from the door, shutting it behind them.  
“You come to my house unannounced after we had a conversation at 3 am last night when I was totally wasted, you offer to take me home and when I refuse you storm out like a little goblin. Seems pretty gay to m-”  
“Mister Beaumont! I’ll have you know that i am not interested in… well... men! Keep talking like that and I’ll make sure you do not make the place of guardsman!” He stepped forward, baring his teeth. Capoleon laughed and flicked him in the forehead.  
“Whaddya want, Will?” He sighed.  
“M-mr Jordan, to you!” Mr Jordan corrected. Capoleon sighed. “A-and anyw-way… I w-wanted t-to ask when w-we can e-e-expect you too b-bring y-your stuff t-to th-the Rainbow T-Tower?” Mr Jordan asked the tall man. Capoleon turned to him with a toothpick in his gloved hand and sighed.  
“I dunno. By the end of the week?”  
“U-um t-that won’t b-be possible, M-mr Beaumo-”  
“Capoleon, please,”  
“Yes- right well that w-wont be p-possible, Mi- Capoleon,” Mr Jordan smiled weakly.  
“Why?” Capoleon asked, stepping towards the pudgy man. Mr Jordan gulped.  
“W-well, a-as you know the GRTs s-start o-on S-s-september 2nd, w-which is on Wednesday. W-which i-is i 4 days. M-much less t-than a w-week, Capoleon,” Mr Jordan muttered, sitting down on Capoleons grey-green couch. Capoleon sighed.  
“K’ then I’ll be there by Wednesday. Now scat,” Capoleon sighed at the pushy man. Mr Jordan blushed and stood up, holding his briefcase to his puffy chest. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. He stormed out of the room and into the cold hallway. Capoleon shut it behind him.  
Capoleon stumbled through the crowded streets of white city. People with horns, wings and long tails rushed past him, some flying over his head as they passed. He clutched his bags in his sore hands as he pushed passed the waves of people. Many people were headed at Rainbow Tower today, as Tuesdays were the only days that the Tower was open for tourist visitations. He rounded the last corner and stopped in his paces. He’d never really seen Rainbow Tower up close before and his jaw dropped to the ground.  
It was a large tower, its mid-way point disappearing into the clouds. Some people said the dark grey-blue building touched the end of Rainbow City, others said it crossed into The Upperworld. It was a large spear, every other floor had a large patio-like area, only it wasn’t exposed.  
Capoleon smiled at his new home for a year. He’d be staying on floor 22 for the tests. If he failed the test, which wasn’t likely to him, he would get sent back home. If he succeeded and got the job he would be moved into a higher floor. He stepped forward again, snapping back to reality.  
Soon, he passed through the large white gates. There were three entrances, one for residents of the tower, one for the staff who worked there and another for the tourists. He made his way up to the residential entrance.  
“Here for the GRTs, Mr..?” A cleanly dressed man said from the doorway.  
“Uh- Oh Its Capoleon Latency Beaumont,” he dropped his bag and held out his hand to the blue-suited man. The other one took it hesitantly.  
“Very nice to meet you. I’m Emmitt Tulling, Bl-”  
“Blue Guardsman, if I’m correct,” Capoleon smiled. The other man nodded happily and puffed out his chest.  
“Yes! That's me. Anyways, when I heard a Hexivan would be trying for Green Guardsman I had to see it for myself! You see, there are not many Hexivan in White City and I’m somewhat ashamed to say that I’ve never seen one before,” Emmitt laughed nervously. “Don’t you… not have magic?”  
“Well there's the thing, you are probably unable to tell, as I inherited most of my fathers physical appearance, but my mother was a Coloryn, like you,” He picked back up his bags.  
“Oh! Yes of course… Anywho, it's obvious to me you’d like to get going, so i’ll let you go. Do you need help finding your room?” Emmitt asked kindly. Capoleon nodded.  
“I’d love some help, Emmitt,” 

Emmitt led Capoleon around his new room. It was much better than his former one, as this one had 4 rooms rather than 1. There was a large, main living space with a large white couch, complete with pillows and a fuzzy carpet. Large windows covered the walls and there were two steps into the kitchen, an open space. To the left was a sliding door into the large washroom, with a spacious shower and bathtub. To the right was another sliding door, this one leading into a master bedroom, a large double-bed against the wall.  
“Y’know… the last time i was in one of these rooms I was your age, I think,” Emmitt smiled, tracing his hand on the couch.  
“How old do you think I am?” Capoleon snickered. Emmitt blushed.  
“I dunno. I was 1700 when I did the test so… you 1700?” Emmitt laughed. Capoleon rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.   
“I’m 2200! Which, in my opinion, is one of the best times to try out for something like this,”   
“Oh. I’ve been doing this job for 700 years and it never gets boring. If you get the job, I promise i’ll show you the ropes,” Emmit smiled. “But I’m not technically allowed to converse with the people in the GRTs, which I sadly say is you. So I’ll see you in a year, then,” Emmitt smiled.  
“See you,” Capoleon waved at the blue-suited Emmitt as he shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Capoleon sat in his white bed. It was 4am on Thursday morning, and he’d had a day to explore the grounds. Turned out, to his dissatisfaction, training started at exactly 5am every morning except for every other Thursday, which were break days. “No breaks in the real world,” They had said.   
A loud blaring sound screamed through the echoey halls. He sat up groggily. A minute later, he emerged from the room in his uniform, a light grey-green army suit. He was met with an averaged high face at the doorway. Then, almost thirty seconds after Capoleon, a short coloryn from across the hall emerged from her room, wearing the same bland clothes as Capoleon. They met eyes and she sent a cutting glare to him. She then changed her focusses to the man in the hall.  
“Mr Jordan, sir,” The coloryn smiled.   
“Adelstein, don’t keep your head up. You weren’t the first out therefore you were slow. Being slow means you didn’t succeed and meaning you didn’t succeed means you have failed,” The man said.   
Capoleon looked puzzledly at the man. Adelstein had said the name “Mr Jordan” however it was obvious to him that they were not the same people. This man was tall and lanky, whereas Mr Jordan was short and pudgy. This man also had dark green eyes and a sharp glare, where Mr Jordan had round, plump white eyes.   
“Capoleon. You are the fastest one, which I dare say is because of your experience in the military,” He said to the startled man. Capoleon nodded.   
Five minutes later, the other 35 creatures had emerged from their rooms. The man in the hall held up his watch and glared at them with a deadly stare.  
“Five minutes. If this was a real situation, you and your guardsman would be dead,” He spat. “I am Zumo Jordan. I will be your supervisor during this test. I served under White Legislator for 7 years. I know what I am doing. You will not disobey me. If you do you will be asked to leave. You listen to every single thing I say. Imagine that I am your legislator, because for the next 364 days I am,” He hissed at the tired group. The man started walking around the room, stopping at every person.   
“3 minutes 45 seconds… 2 minutes 9 seconds… 4 minutes 44 seconds… 1 minute 22 seconds,” He glared daggers at the respective people. He stopped at Capoleon and turned to the others. “I want you all to use Capoleon as an example in the next 364 days. 1 minute 3 seconds,” He smiled, turning to Capoleon. Adelstein glared at their new competitor. “Now. if you could all follow me to the training room,” Zumo said, starting down the hall.  
He led them down the building to the base of the tower. Zumo then brought the group around a few corners until they reached a large clearing. The 38 individuals stood in front of a large raveen.   
“It’s a forest?” someone asked. Zumo rolled his eyes.   
“In order to get rid of those of you who aren’t fit for being a Guardsman, our first challenge is a… fight, if you will. First 8 people to tap out or… well… get defeated in battle and are going home,” Zumo said, turning to the group.   
“So it's one on one?” Someone asked.  
“No. It's free for all. The battle starts in…” Zumo lifted his watch to his eyes. “24 seconds,”


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean a free for all!?” someone asked.   
“I mean that in 13 seconds you will all fight each other until 8 of you are defeated!” Zumo responded. “I will be here, watching. If anyone even touches me, I will make sure you get much worse than being expelled,” He hissed.   
“Got it, sir!” Adelstein said.  
“Stop being a suck up. Sure, we want you to obey orders but don’t be like that,” Zumo said. Adelstein blushed and turned away. She began walking into the large raveen and disappeared into the thicket. People started to gather around the top of the raveen, as the GRTs were mostly open to public viewing. Then people started to realize that they only had a few seconds to hide or get ready, so they ran. Then a scream blared through the forrest.  
“One person down. 7 people left,” He yelled out into the early light.   
Capoleon crouched in a raspberry bush. A figure passed by him, holding an object appearing like a sword, and its blade was covered in flames, covering the surrounding area with a dim glow. Capoleon stayed out of sight.   
Coloryns could use magic. That was a fact. Everybody's magic was different. Some could make fire swords out of thin air and some could breathe underwater. Some could even alter space, but that was rare.   
Capoleon looked back out from the bush, and was met with the glare of Adelstein.  
“I see you, Mr Beaumont,” She said politely. Capoleon stood up and glared at her. She simply smiled. “I’m not going to kill you. You’re a good competitor and without you all this would be awfully boring and quite easy. Lucky for you I like a challenge,” She snarled. Then she turned around and strutted into the woods. Capoleon stood there for another few seconds, gritting his teeth. Another cry echoed through the foggy air and he heard Zumos voice through the fog.  
“2 down! 6 more to go!”   
Capoleon gulped. He turned just in time to see a dark figure jump up behind him. He fell to the ground, clawing at the man on him. The figure had knives for fingers and dug into Capoleons side. He screamed out in pain as he struggled to push the man off of him. Zumo came running from the woods and stood back, watching the fight unfold. Capoleon finally got the dirt covered man off of him and stumbled back, clutching the deep wounds in his side. Blood covered his wound and his opponents hands were doused in it as well. Capoleon kicked the struggling man in his chest and he doubled over in pain. The shouts had apparently attracted a small crowed of those stupid enough to reveal themselves. They all watched in astonishment as Capoleon snapped off a large branch from a nearby tree and plunged it into the man's side, causing him to scream out in pain as his side burned with an undying heat. That's when Zumo jumped in.  
“Very good. Edward, I take it you’re out?” He smiled. The impaled man on the ground nodded weakly. “Great. You there,” He pointed to a spectator above, “Take this man to the hospital, will you?” He asked sternly. The frightened man nodded and began to the entrance of the raveen. Zumo then helped the fallen man up and escorted him to the nearby entrance. When he came back, the crowd of people was gone, save Capoleon who struggled to stand up.   
“Are you alright or do you wanna tap out?” Zumo asked, helping the injured man up.   
“No… I’m fine. I’ve felt worse-” He winced as he tried to step forward.   
“I hate to say it but I think i’m going to have to bring you back in. We don’t want any fatalities and you might lose too much blood. But then again, you did impale a man so I doubt it matters now,” Zumo smiled.  
“Please. Don’t. I just have to outlast 5 more people, right?” Capoleon winced.  
“Yeah, but-” Capoleon didn’t let Zumo finish. He disappeared into the woods around.   
“That guys gonna get himself killed,” Zumo muttered to himself, hands on hips. He let out a small laugh.   
An hour later, the 29 remaining people stood in front of Zumo.   
“Go back to your rooms and rest up,” he told them. some were covered in blood, theres or someone else was unknown to everyone. Some were perfectly fine and one, Capoleon to be exact, was in the Rainbow Tower infirmary getting stitches.   
Zumo knocked on Capoleons large white doors.   
“Yeah!?” Capoleon muttered, opening the door. He blushed when he saw Zumo.   
“Oh! I’m sorry, were you busy?” Zumo asked politely.  
“Oh- I’m sorry. Please, come in,”   
Zumo walked into the large apartment.   
“I envy you. When I was doing my GRTs I stayed in a room just like this one. But then when I was chosen for Guardsman they practically down-graded me. You’ll only have this place for a year, make good use of it,” He laughed, sitting himself on the couch. Capoleon sat beside the man.   
“Well. What brings you here?” Capoleon asked, checking his watch.   
“I wanted to make sure you’re ok, really. You took a nasty blow from Edward,” He said.   
“Well I can assure you that I’m doing perfectly fine! Now if-”  
“Well theres more. I was just wondering, that since your a Hexivan, if you have and magic at all? And if so, why didn’t you use it?” Zumo asked, cutting Capoleon off. The man sighed.  
“I do have magic. And I didn’t use it because I both don’t like to and don’t really… understand how to..?” Capoleon fiddled with his red-stained hands. Zumo nodded in understanding.   
“Well, It's been awhile since I’ve talked to someone who I find interesting, so why don’t you give me a history lesson about yourself,” Zumo rested his head on his right hand. Capoleon looked away, silent.  
“Alright. Then I’ll tell you about myself!” Zumo smiled. “I was created in Green City. I have an older brother who was created in White, his name is Willson Jordan, I think you’ve met,” Zumo smiled.   
“What do you want?” Capoleon asked tiredly. Zumo straightened his posture.  
“Well- Um… There are laws in this city that not everybody… is able to follow. Its like making people with yellow eyes illegal. They exist, and they can wear contacts but they still have yellow eyes. Some people with yellow eyes meet other people with yellow eyes an-” Zumo was cut off by Capoleon grabbing his hand. He looked at him and Capoleons lips collided with his for a few seconds, then Capoleon pulled himself off of Zumo.   
“There. Now you got what you wanted. Go,” Capoleon stood up and walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.  
Zumo was left in astonishment, standing alone in the white living room. He held a hand to his mouth, but was unable to hide the thin smile which crossed his face.


End file.
